Secret Fights
by Scarpaw
Summary: Alec and Magnus were supposed to have a happy relationship, not one like Mom and Dad's. Isabelle hated hearing secret fights occurring in the middle of the night when the couples in question thought no one would hear them. She heard. Isabelle always heard.


This is the third part of the Missing Scenes series! This occurs during City of Lost Souls, and follows the idea that Magnus and Alec's relationship has already started a bit of a downward spiral during the book and was foreshadowed before the ending. _Where Thou Diest, Will I Die_ and _Guilty Secrets_ don't have to be read to understand this one, but they are part of the same story set!

Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 ** _Secret Fights_**

 _Alec and Magnus were supposed to have a happy relationship, not one like Mom and Dad's. Isabelle hated hearing secret fights occurring in the middle of the night when the couples in question thought no one would hear them. She heard. Isabelle always heard._

* * *

 _"'Him,' you mean," said Alec. "We have to stop him. Sebastian."_

 _"Jace is his ally now. You have to accept that, Alec." Magnus said._

 _–City of Lost Souls, Chapter 19: Love and Blood, pg. 442_

* * *

Isabelle could hear noise through the door.

Now, normally, this wasn't an abnormal thing; when one lived in New York, there was a certain level of ambient noise one expected at _all_ hours of the day. But the noise she was hearing was out of place for where it was coming from. Isabelle, through the door, was hearing _yelling._

If Isabelle had been home, the yelling would not be quite out of place. Her parents spent a great deal of time after Max's death yelling at one another when they thought neither of their children could hear them. Isabelle wasn't sure of Alec, but she had _definitely_ heard their fighting, even when they were trying to fight quietly. The only thing that yelling would have meant at the Institute was that Dad was home. Or that something had happened.

But Isabelle wasn't at home currently – she was at Magnus' apartment, staying with him and Alec in one of the spare rooms. Yelling was not a thing that should be happening, especially, Isabelle considered as she pressed her ear to the door to hear better, between her brother and Magnus. She had gotten the gist of _something_ being wrong with their relationship the other day from what Magnus said to her, but Isabelle hadn't thought it was yelling-bad. Definitely not – she glimpsed at the digital clock on the end table by the bed – one in the morning yelling-bad. The whole situation with Jace working complacently with Sebastian probably wasn't helping things on Alec's end. Isabelle briefly wondered _why_ they were arguing now, in the middle of the night, instead of during normal daylight hours when she realized that it was most likely because of _her._ It was just like with Mom and Dad; they argued late at night and behind closed doors so none of their kids would find out. Because Isabelle was at the apartment, Magnus and Alec were arguing now because they both thought she was asleep.

Or it was just simply when the reason for argument arose in conversation that they began now, but that didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that her brother and his boyfriend were arguing at one in the morning and they needed to stop. Isabelle definitely was no relationship counselor, but she knew that what they all did not need was Magnus and Alec arguing and being pissy at each other on top of figuring out how to find and rescue Jace and Clary from Sebastian. And the _Angel_ only knew what Izzy would do if they broke up, especially now.

She slipped out of the bedroom and headed for the den where the noise was coming from. As Isabelle got closer, their voices got louder, but their words were still muffled through the walls. Isabelle hadn't reached the entrance to the den before Alec was storming out.

"Fine!" His face was a splotchy red, and Isabelle found herself stopping her tracks at the sight. It was rare for her to see Alec angry, truly angry. It was the novelty itself that had her stopping and doing nothing as her brother wrenched Magnus' apartment door open, storming out, slamming it behind him. Magnus, it seemed, was in a similar state of shock at her brother's ire, as he did nothing to prevent him from leaving. Another crack formed in the plaster by the one Jocelyn caused.

"Yikes," Isabelle said much more mildly than the situation really warranted. "What did you do to make him mad?" Magnus started; apparently he hadn't noticed Isabelle's arrival.

"Isabelle, I didn't realize you were awake." Magnus recovered quickly, and tacked on, "What makes you think _I_ did anything?" Isabelle snorted and pushed her way past Magnus into the den.

" _Please_ ," Isabelle rolled her eyes for emphasis, flopping gracefully onto one of the couches. "You couldn't get any more obvious if you _tried_. Seriously, what's been going on between my brother and you lately?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Isabelle," Magnus waved his hand dismissively. Right. Totally something Isabelle didn't need to concern herself with.

"Anything that deals with Alec and his happiness is something I need to concern myself with," Isabelle retaliated. "So spill, what happened between you?"

"Just a… _minor_ disagreement," Magnus said, frowning, and Isabelle knew that with the yelling that had been occurring between them that there was no way in _Hell_ that it was just a 'minor' disagreement. "Really, nothing you need to concern yourself with. Just go back to bed."

"Sounded a lot more than a 'minor' disagreement," Isabelle swung her legs up onto the couch, and rolled so she was stomach-down on it, pillowing her head on her arms, propped by the arm of the couch. "Especially considering that Alec just stormed out of the apartment. He doesn't do that normally, you know?" Actually…

Isabelle raised her head and locked her eyes on her brother's boyfriend as if they were piercing daggers. "Or _does_ he?" Her tone was dangerous; this was tempestuous waters they were treading. Magnus' important bits may or may not have just been placed in jeopardy depending on how he chose to answer Isabelle.

"No, not normally," Magnus informed Isabelle. "Like I said, a minor disagreement."

"In that case," Isabelle advised Magnus, "I suggest groveling for forgiveness."

"Excuse me?" Magnus sounded offended at Isabelle's suggestion.

"You heard me," It was Isabelle's turn to wave her hand dismissively. "Go chase after my brother and _grovel_. And then kiss and make-up or whatever disgusting stuff you two do whenever you fight. But seriously, _stop fighting._ "

Magnus rolled his eyes, and started muttering under his breath, too low for Isabelle to catch what he was saying. She could probably guess the gist though: cursing her and her stubbornness, telling him what to do, blah blah blah. Isabelle didn't really care what he said about her as long he fixed things with Alec.

She listened as the door to the loft apartment opened, then shut. Isabelle rolled over onto her back and debated the merits of getting up and heading back to the spare room she'd been staying in against waiting up for her brother and Magnus to come back. It was too much effort for her to get up and return back down the hall, she eventually decided, and she was comfortable on the couch anyways, so Isabelle decided to remain on the couch until Alec and Magnus returned.

* * *

Alec wasn't in the hall. Magnus probably should have guessed that. Still, he doubted that his boyfriend had gone _that_ far – Alec had left his shoes and jacket in the entry way. Then again, there was no telling with Alec, who could be unpredictable at the worst times.

The hall light flickered as Magnus descended the stairs. Alec wasn't perched on any of them, nor was he on the landing for the first floor. Outside then, Magnus determined, and opened the door, stepping out into the brisk early-winter night.

Alec was sitting on the stoop in front of the building's entrance. Under the washed out light of the awning, Magnus could see the black Marks on Alec's skin under the white night shirt he was wearing. The black lines of Alec's _Defense_ rune curved around the back of his neck, and as Magnus' eyes roamed down Alec's arms, he could see goosebumps raised on them. Alec's shoulders were trembling, and Magnus wasn't certain whether it was because of the cold or because of the argument that had recently transpired between them.

Magnus had never felt more out of his element than he did now, uncertain of what exactly he should do. He _knew_ that he had come down to talk civilly with his boyfriend – to 'grovel for forgiveness' as Isabelle had so eloquently put it – but once down here, Magnus found himself at an extraordinary loss for words. The past few weeks had been hard on them all, the past few days even more so, and, though Magnus loathed to admit it, Alec was probably the worst off of them all, barring Clarissa. Magnus had long since forced himself past the unsettling jealousy he held for Alec's _parabatai._ He had long since resigned himself that there simply would be times that it would be Jace coming first, and not him. Magnus sometimes wondered if it was because of Jace that Alec seemed so distant, so far away as if Magnus was losing him, these days.

Another shiver shuddered across the plane of Alec's shoulders.

"You forgot your jacket," Magnus shucked his own off, draping it on Alec as he spoke. He had stupidly forgotten to grab Alec's on his way out the door. "It's getting too cold out for you to just wander around without one, darling."

Alec, who had glanced up at Magnus when the jacket settled on him, scoffed, rolling his eyes, and turned his head off to the side. He curled more into himself, his arms wrapped around his legs, staring at what was undoubtedly a particularly interesting portion of the pavement. Alec said nothing as Magnus sat down on the stoop next to him.

For a while, neither of them said anything. Alec kept his gaze away from Magnus, and Magnus settled himself back, and turned his attention to the stars above. It was a cloudy night, so not many peered through the cover, but every so often the clouds would disperse enough that Magnus could find the North Star.

"If you're looking for an apology," Alec broke the silence, drawing Magnus' gaze to him. He wasn't looking at Magnus; he was still staring at the ground right in front of him. "You're not going to get one."

"I wasn't," Magnus told Alec, cautiously reaching out to take one of Alec's hands in his own. Alec showed no resistance at Magnus' action, and didn't try to pull away as he laced their fingers together. Alec's hand was freezing. "In fact," he continued, "I came down to apologize to you."

"Right," Alec snorted softly, his tone the most sarcastic Magnus had heard since they started dating, "Sure you did. You _never_ apologize." Alec still wasn't looking at Magnus, but he didn't pull his hand away.

" _Almost_ never," Magnus corrected, because Alec did have a point – even if Magnus was the party who was in the wrong, he never apologized. "I'm apologizing now. I realize that I may have said some rather… _callous_ things, and I want you to know I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Alec sighed, breath puffing out in a small white cloud in front of his face. He lifted his head, turning to look at Magnus. The light from the porch light overhead made the bags under Alec's eyes seem more prominent; Alec had gotten just as little sleep as Magnus these past few weeks if not less, and it showed. "You were – well, are – just trying to look out for me, and I'm just throwing it back in your face. I shouldn't have done that."

"Trust me darling, it is quite alright," Magnus replied. "It's been a stressful few weeks for _all_ of us. I think a reaction like this is forgivable." Wind had blown hair into Alec's face – Magnus brushed it away, pausing at the freezing chill of Alec's skin.

"C'mon," Magnus stood, tugging Alec up gently with him. "Let's get inside, you're _freezing_."

"I'm not _that_ cold," Alec muttered, but didn't fight against Magnus. He relented, rising at Magnus' insistence, clenching the fingers of his free hand in Magnus' jacket, holding it around him.

"Sure you aren't," Magnus rolled his eyes good naturedly, tugging Alec toward the door.

"Well, I'm _not_ ," Alec repeated a bit petulantly.

"Whatever you say," Magnus answered, and pulled Alec in for a kiss before he could say anything else.

Alec's lips were cold and chapped on Magnus' – he had the habit of biting them whenever he was worried or nervous, and the cold weather wasn't helping anything. Alec had made a surprised noise at Magnus' sudden gesture, but quickly relaxed against the familiarity of it. It wasn't too heated of a moment; it spoke more of ' _I'm here for you_ ' with its chastity, but the moment was ruined the second Alec slipped his fingers beneath the collar of Magnus' shirt.

" _Jesus_!" Magnus yelped, reeling back at Alec's touch, frozen fingers burning on the warmth of Magnus' collarbone. Alec wasn't even _trying_ to look guilty; he was buckled over, laughing (snorting, really) brightly at Magnus' reaction. Patches of red burned brightly high on Alec's cheekbones as he laughed for the first time in weeks.

Magnus' jacket was slipping down Alec's shoulders – it fell completely off, hitting the ground, and when Alec tried kneeling down to pick it up, he fell down too, releasing Magnus' hand. He was still laughing, and for a moment Magnus was worried that Alec had become hysterical. It hadn't been _that_ funny.

"Alec?" Magnus kneeled down, touching Alec's shoulder gently. The laughter was slowly tapering off, punctuated more and more by coughs and hiccups than actual laughter. "Alexander?"

"I'm fine," Alec coughed, covering his mouth with a hand. "Really, I'm fine. I'm not… cracking or anything. I'm fine." He took Magnus's hand offered to help him up, grabbing the jacket off the ground as he stood.

"I'm fine," Alec repeated once more, and Magnus wondered as he opened the door if that repetition was meant to convince him, or if it was meant to convince Alec.

* * *

The first thing that Isabelle was aware of was that she was moving.

The second thing that she was aware of was that whatever was moving her was really, _really_ cold.

Isabelle snapped awake, reeling backwards. As she did so, whoever was carrying her were sent stumbling back, then lurching forward as they attempted to recover their equilibrium. Her hands automatically went to their shoulders to keep herself from falling to the ground, and in a position to be able to snap their neck if need be – Isabelle blinked. She blinked, and really processed _who_ was carrying her, watched as they craned their head back toward her, saw the curve of the _Defense_ rune inked on the neck.

It was Alec. Only her brother. Isabelle belatedly realized that she had probably fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Alec and Magnus to come back upstairs, and Alec was just carrying her back to bed.

"Sorry," He apologized, shifting to let Isabelle back down on the ground. She almost didn't want to be put down; it had been _years_ since Alec had last carried her like this. Regardless of the nostalgia, she still clambered obediently off of his back. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Isabelle answered, because it was partly true; just now he hadn't woken her. Earlier, however…

"All right," He said, but looked at her as if he didn't believe her. Alec didn't call her out on it though. "Go to bed then, Izzy." Alec turned away, most likely to head back down the hall to either Magnus' bedroom or to the den, but before he could get too far, Isabelle snaked out a hand, latching it around his wrist. It was cold.

"Wait," Alec stopped, turning back to look at her. For some reason Izzy felt inexplicably small, as if she were about to be chided. She had told herself she wouldn't play relationship counselor, that she wouldn't mess around in her sibling's relationships, but Isabelle needed to know. "Is everything okay between you and Magnus?"

Alec hesitated, a guilty look on his face, his answer taking too long to be true in Isabelle's mind.

"We're fine, don't worry about us, Izzy." He answered, before pausing, a frown forming on his features before looking even guiltier than before. "You heard us earlier, didn't you?"

"Yes, but–" Isabelle started, wanting to explain, but stopped as Alec swore softly under his breath, interrupting what would have been her defense.

"I'm _so_ sorry Isabelle," Alec apologized, moving his hands so they were on her shoulders. "I know you get enough of the arguing with Mom and Dad–" so he _was_ aware of their 'not-so-subtle' arguing as well "–and you don't need to be hearing it from Magnus and me. I'm sorry, Izzy. I didn't mean to upset you."

' _I'm_ ' sorry. ' _I'_ didn't mean to upset you. Unlike the stupid royal-we her brother had been using before on subjects concerning him and Magnus, when it came to blame, Alec was shouldering it himself. He _always_ shouldered it himself. This made Isabelle inexplicably angry for some reason. Alec wasn't the only one at fault here – Magnus should be shouldering part of the blame as well. He was as much at fault as Alec was.

For a fear stricken moment, Isabelle wondered if when she sent Magnus out to apologize to Alec, the warlock had managed to get her brother to apologize instead. Made Alec think that _he_ was the one at fault, instead of Magnus. It would be just like Alec, to take the blame even when he wasn't at fault.

"It's fine," Isabelle managed to force out. Her throat had grown tight at some point, like she wanted to cry. "You didn't upset me." Alec looked like he didn't believe her, frowning at her like her face was telling him the opposite that her words were. "I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight Alec."

She turned and beat a hasty retreat into the bedroom, doing her best not to slam the door behind her. Isabelle threw herself down onto the bed, burying her face into one of the pillows.

Relationships _sucked._

* * *

 _Please read and review~!_


End file.
